No te puedo amar
by arreint
Summary: Kenji recibe una carta de amor, todo indica que es de Uriko aunque kenji tiene bastantes teorías, pero en caso de ser de uriko ¿el correspondería?, !seguro¡, ¿pero seria lo correcto?, después de todo, el fue un asesino.
1. La Hipótesis

**Aclarando que: Los personajes mencionados en este fic pertenecientes al juego bloody roar, son propiedad de Hudson y su marca registrada. La historia es sin embargo de mi autoría, aunque ha sido basada en una película que acabo de ver, pero que no recuerdo el nombre…**

**Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 1: Hipótesis**

1.- Es una falsificación

**Ventajas:** no hay problema

**Desventajas:** Párese ser que es la letra de Uriko, en todo aspecto, su forma de expresión y escritura, además de que sería un trabajo muy infantil para un falsificador profesional.

No podría explicar porque en estos momentos Uriko me observa de reojo desde la puerta del aula, totalmente... ¿Apenada?

2. Una broma

**Ventajas: **Seria algo gracioso

**Desventajas:** Es algo muy preparado como para ser una broma de Uriko, además de que no explicaría su extraño comportamiento de los últimos meses... tal vez se esté riendo de mi en estos momentos que me mira desde la puerta

3. Es cierto

**Ventajas:** Explicaría todo lo que ha ocurrido

**Desventajas:** Esto sería algo incomodo, parece ser algo muy sincero y serio, no al estilo de Uriko, ni el mío.

4. Se trata de una equivocación

**Ventajas: **Hay muchos "Kenji" en el colegio, esta carta podría estar destinada a otra persona.

**Desventajas:** No hay muchas chicas de nombre Uriko, es su letra y además la carta estaba en mi casillero, que sin duda Uriko conoce a la perfección y nunca lo confundiría

Kenji el joven zoantropo del topo, frotaba sus delgados dedos contra su final y clara frente, tratando de analizar todas las posibles razones de aquella noticia que había descubierto esa misma mañana. Sus cabellos castaños danzaban con el viento y su sus dorados ojos se hallaban fijos en el escritorio, cuando de repente en su mente calculadora y analítica formulo una posibilidad que le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos y ver hacia donde Uriko se encontraba

5. Dios mío... Uriko se ha vuelto loca

**Ventajas:** ¿Explicaría todo?

**Desventajas:** Los sentimientos parecen sinceros, se ve nerviosa, pero si estuviese demente o con algún desorden mental su hermana Alice ya lo hubiese notado, ha demostrado gran fuerzadespués del rechazo de los humanos y de los horrores que vivió en el pasado, la verdad es muy poco probable la locura.

La idea no le satisfacía para nada esta idea, pero era la más lógica, según su calculadora mentalidad, pero de repente, al estar observando de nueva cuenta la carta de amor escrita en la hoja de un cuaderno de raya, la mente del joven Ninja viajo en el tiempo hacia su pasado, un pasado tortuoso y lleno de angustia hasta el día en que conoció a su actual hermano mayor y a su dulce compañera, a la que ahora analizaba, pero hubo entonces algo en esas visiones que le hizo temblar por dentro.

_Maldición... ¿podría ser?_

6. Buzusima el loco científico que creo a los zoantropos del Bloody Roar Tournament, modifico nuestro organismo, ha cambiado las hormonas de Uriko y tal vez las mías propias para hacer que Uriko y yo nos sintiéramos irresistiblemente atraídos el uno por el otro, a tal grado que en un futuro nos pudiésemos reproducir, obteniendo una línea directa de poderosos zoantropos_._

**Ventajas:** ¿Puede que explique todo?, ¿Explicaría su atracción por mí? ¿Podría explicar su atractivo para mí?... El nos mantuvo en su poder durante el mismo tiempo, o más o menos estuvimos bajo su "custodia" durante una misma etapa, el bien pudo pensar en la reproducción como una buena forma de crear más zoantropos

**Desventajas:** Seria algo raro, ¿un topo y un gato?... bueno eso es lo de menos, y en definitiva, que el cielo me ayude, pues si el susodicho hizo lo que pienso, le matare.

Kenji volvió su mirada hacia la carta, la leyó y la releyó, pero no podía estar totalmente seguro de nada, sus dedos finos y delgados masajeaban sus sienes tratando de traer algo de calma, tenía solo tres teorías que bien lo convencían, aunque lo llevaban al borde de la paranoia.

_Carajo, me estoy volviendo loco, bueno en parte creo que mis teorías no están tan... mal, pero bueno, no puedo descartar que tal vez Uriko si este... interesada en mi persona, pero no entiendo por que... he sido un asesino durante casi toda mi vida, soy un combatiente simplemente, además... bueno yo le he atacado con anterioridad... yo soy bakuryu, el maestro Ninja que por poco le doy muerte a ella y a su maestro_

La cabeza de Kenji daba vueltas y vueltas, mientras recordaba aquella noche, en que él había intentado asesinar al maestro de Uriko, Long Shin.

_Estuve a punto de lograrlo cuando... ella se volvió en su forma bestia y me hizo frente._

Kenji seguía en sus pensamientos cuando de repente alguien entro en el aula, era el tiempo del descanso, así que supuso que el que había entrado tenía algo de tareas que hacer, más sin embargo necesitaba una distracción y entonces se volvió hacia quien había entrado. Emma Couth, una alumna del primer grado de la preparatoria, una antigua pretendiente del joven Kenji.

La chica le miro rápidamente, y después de una pequeña sonrisa, miro al suelo completamente ruborizada, pero Kenji no hizo nada, ni siquiera sonrió de hecho su mente volvió al pasado, por suerte esta vez no a uno doloroso, o al menos no tanto.

La verdad es que recibir notas de amor no era algo nuevo para el joven Ohgami, hace no más de un año había recibido cuatro notas de amor y unas tres declaraciones, pero... ¿Por qué esta era distinta?

_No es que me moleste, de hecho Uriko es alguien muy especial para mí, pero... es que no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que me ven las chicas?, si es cierto que soy un joven muy formal, serio, interesante hasta cierto momento... pero... detrás de todo eso, debo de recordar que ninguna de ellas me conoce en verdad, soy un asesino y nadie lo sabe en este sitio, excepto claro... ella... ¿es eso lo que lo hace distinto esta vez?, de ser así, debo entonces buscar la manera de cómo parar esta situación, se que a Uriko tal vez no le importe lo que yo haya sido o lo que sea, pero a mi si me importa y jamás me perdonare el haberle lastimado en aquel entonces..._

Kenji trataba de idealizar entonces un plan para quitarse a Uriko de encima, la verdad era que el no deseaba hacerlo, pero por su seguridad, debía de hacerlo, ¿pero cómo?... de qué manera no la lastimarla, él sabía que Uriko era una niña muy sentimental, y que lo que sufrió en el pasado la hacía demasiado susceptible, así que de nueva cuenta su mente formulo varios planes.

_1. __Inventarle que tengo otra novia_

**Ventajas:** Sería algo muy poco doloroso, no habría problema en fingir, a excepción de que ella sabe que he rechazado a cuatro chicas en menos de un año.

**Desventajas:** en caso de que lo creyera, pudiese acarrear un odio hacia la susodicha, que en este caso probablemente no existiría y ella adelante le descubriría.

_2. Rechazarle_

**Ventajas:** La alejaría de mí de forma definitiva, he... eso no es una ventaja

Desventaja: Podría lastimarle de por vida, ella es muy sensible, además de que nuestros hermanos tiene una relación muy personal, lo que haría esto insoportable para los dos.

_3. Desaparecer_

**Ventajas:** no hay problema, soy bueno fingiendo, en eso soy un maestro

**Desventajas:** ¿Causaría demasiado daño?, ¿Podría mi hermano Yugo soportarlo?

Kenji seguía pensando en que debería hacer, y como, era lo más importante, a tal grado que de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que la chica de nombre Emma se había acercado a su pupitre.

—Hola

Aclamo ella con voz amable, pero Kenji no reacciono, hasta después de un pequeño instante en que calvo sus dorados ojos en la joven y le respondió fría pero cortésmente, sin duda alguna Kenji era un maestro del disfraz, podía mostrarse sumamente tranquilo ante su propia muerte, e incluso mentirle a su propio hermano, pero más sin embargo el sabía que en el mundo, en su mundo, había alguien a quien jamás engañaría, y el hablar con Emma le rectificaba la cruel verdad.

_No lo entiendo, simplemente no es algo normal, puedo fingir a quien sea, puedo mostrarme insensible ante todos, ante todos salvo por ella... Uriko, es algo muy especial, no sé porque pero siempre que la miro le sonrío, ella es la única capaz de robarme una risa, de robarme un suspiro, ¡es la única que me saca de quicio!_

Kenji observo atento a Emma, quien el platicaba cosas muy triviales, como las clases, los profesores, tareas, etc., aunque el joven bien sabía lo que la chica quería, era demasiado fácil adivinarlo...

—Y tal vez podríamos salir algún día, no sé al baile de graduación...

—No puedo, gracias

Contesto Kenji de la manera más cortes que le fue posible, para después tomar sus cosas y salir del aula, dejando un corazón roto pero todavía latente. Mil y un recuerdos de cuerpos sin vida, cuerpos que alguna vez fueron personas con un trabajo, una familia... ¿a cuántos había matado Kenji por Buzusima?, simplemente el no podía perdonarse, el era demasiado peligroso, por ello el no quería tener relaciones personales, no más de las que ya tenía.

_Pero ella insiste, y lo peor es que yo si lo deseo...pero..._

Los recuerdos de Kenji eran cada vez peores, que solo la fuerza y la calma que le había brindado su entrenamiento le impedían perder la cabeza, aunque por un momento deseo que Kohyryu, su "clon" maquina regresase por él y lo eliminase, seguramente así no tendría más problemas, la muerte es el final de sus pesares, más sin embargo no sería capaz de lastimar a las únicas personas que siguen creyendo en él.

— ¡Kenji!

La dulce y alegre voz de la joven Nonomura le saco de sus pensamientos; Kenji volvió su mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, a pesar de que su mente le pedía que saliera huyendo de allí, el no pudo si quiera tratar de ignorarle.

Era la razón de su confusión, su martirio y al mismo tiempo la única razón de su vida, Uriko Nonomura, una joven Japonesa, o al menos eso sabía él, de largos cabellos chocolate y enormes ojos caoba, algo raro en oriente, pero eso poco importaba, ya que cada vez que él veía aquel hermoso y alegre rostro, todo el mundo y todos sus males desaparecían con ella.

—Uriko

Saludo él, al tiempo en que alzaba su mano para saludarla.

La joven entonces se abalanzo contra él envolviéndolo en un cariñoso abrazo, que él correspondió de forma inconsciente. Ella le miro entonces fijamente a los ojos, y después le sonrió.

— Me da tanto gusto verte Kenji Kun

Aclamo ella contenta, mientras el joven correspondía la sonrisa, a pesar de que su mente le decía que debía alejarse lo antes posible.

—No es para tanto Uriko, nos veremos a la salida otra vez

Las palabras salieron como si fuese fuego por su garganta, sabía que al decir eso, era aceptar la confesión de los sentimientos de la chica, y entonces el tendría que buscar una manera de cómo frenarle, de cómo alejarle de él.

Uriko le soltó entonces, mientras le miraba divertida, para después, ya más tranquila y con apenas un hilo de voz pedirle un favor.

— Oye Ken... yo... quería hablar contigo en... bueno... a solas, si puedes

Kenji no respondió y su rostro se torno rígido como la roca, sus manos cayeron en seco a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el suelo.

—Debo irme

Aclamo Kenji al tiempo en que daba media vuelta y quedaba de espaldas a la joven Uriko, que le miraba desconcertada, sin entender que había ocurrido. Kenji se alejo a paso veloz de ella, volviendo al aula de clases, que esta vez se encontraba llena, se la hacía tarde para la segunda clase, y ni siquiera había ido al almuerzo.

_¿Cómo explicarle?_

Se decía a si misma mientras imaginaba la cara de su amada, totalmente desconcertada y tal vez hasta decepcionada, el no podía dar crédito a lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, pero ahora de alguna manera se había quitado el problema de encima, hasta que llegase la hora de la salida, su única salvación era que ella olvidara el tema.

Uriko miraba el cielo sin entender que había ocurrido, desviando su atención de la clase de matemáticas, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, de hecho ni siquiera lo entendía.

_Tal vez... se le olvidaron sus útiles, o presencio algo peligroso o... no me escucho, o no leyó la carta...o... no...me..._

La joven silencio la frase antes de siquiera pensar en la respuesta más obvia, ella amaba al joven Ohgami, era cierto, a pesar de lo que él había hecho en el pasado ella aprendió a quererlo, pero no podía asegurar lo mismo por parte de él.

_El es muy guapo, listo, fuerte, un chico modelo, bueno exceptuando que es un zoantropo, si quiera él puede controlarse en esa forma... en cambio yo... ¿Cómo espero que se fije en mí?, digo que tal si él solo me ve como una amiga y nada más, o será a caso que... ¡¿no le gustan las chicas?_

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par mientras su imaginación volaba más allá de lo imaginable, para escapar al rechazo de su amado, y aunque era una opción muy extraña y poco probable, no era tan ilógica y de hecho era la menos dolorosa.

Mientras tanto Kenji se encontraba meditando en la azotea de la escuela, como de costumbre cuando no deseaba estar cerca de sus compañeros iba allí a relajarse, pero esta vez, la paz jamás llego.

_Y ahora tendré que hacerle frente, mmm... o tal vez no, bien puedo decirle que se me ha olvidado algo justo antes de que salgamos del colegio... pero ella bien puede esperarme, o incluso acompañarme y eso será algo muy malo, pues estaríamos a solas_

Sin saber por qué el joven se ruborizo totalmente.

_¡No!... ¿en qué demonios pienso?, digo debo de concentrarme en qué hacer para decirle que no, de tal manera que no termine odiándome._


	2. Confrontación

CAPITULO 2

**CONFRONTACIÓN**

Eran ya las tres de la tarde, era la hora de salida, Kenji Ohgami, el joven maestro Ninja se encontraba recostado en la azotea del colegio, pensando sobre una carta de amor inesperada, la cual según todo lo que sabía había sido escrita por la única joven que ha llamado su atención y ha obtenido su cariño: Uriko Nonomura.

_¿Qué debo de hacer?_

Vacilo el joven en su fuero interno mientras sus dorados ojos se fijaban en el amplio cielo, el día era muy hermoso, hacia muy buen clima y el sol irradiaba con fervor, entonces una sombra cubrió los rayos del astro rey que caían sobre el joven que yacía en el suelo. Kenji ni siquiera se preocupo por mirar la causa de la sombra, sus sentidos estaban demasiado desarrollados y a demás de que el bien conocía aquellos sonidos.

— Uriko... ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Kenji sin mirar a la recién llegada quien sin contestar se sentó a su lado sobre el techo del colegio.

—Hola Kenji

Aclamo ella muy entusiasta mientras clavaba su alegre mirada en el rígido rostro de Kenji, quien con un hilo de voz respondió al saludo.

—Bueno Kenji, yo... deseo hablar contigo... si puedes claro

Kenji no dijo palabra alguna, su rostro pareció volverse de piedra y por un momento fingió que no le importaba nada, mientras respondía con un movimiento de cabeza de forma negativa.

_Esto no está bien, pero es lo único que puedo hacer... _

La joven le miro con tristeza, mientras el cerraba tranquilamente sus ojos, entonces ella le sonrío con cierta dificultad y con una voz claramente quebrada aclamó:

—Bueno comprendo... estas ocupado... yo...perdón

La joven no pudo resistir el rechazo, así que se incorporo velozmente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras tanto Kenji seguía en el techo, acostado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Le dolía mucho el saber que había lastimado a la joven que amaba, pero también el no podía perdonarse los horrores del pasado que aún le perseguían.

_¿Es tan difícil de comprender Uriko?_

Dijo Kenji para sí, mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer que la joven entrara en razón, el ya tenía muchas preocupaciones y penas en su vida, y no deseaba que el sufrir de ella fuera algo más en su oscura lista.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de los casilleros, la joven de largos cabellos castaños sollozaba en silencio, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas a los demás jóvenes que por allí pasaban, alegres del término de las clases.

_¿El ya lo sabía?... claro que sí, el nunca se habría negado de ser así, y además, desde hace rato está muy extraño, esta tan... distante... _

Uriko tomó todas sus cosas entre sus dos delicados brazos y salió de la estancia a toda prisa, no quería aceptar lo inevitable, el nunca le correspondería, para él, ella solo era una compañera, y punto. O al menos eso era lo que podía pensar, ahora que la respuesta estaba demasiado clara.

Uriko salió por la enorme puerta principal, con la cabeza agachada, la mirada perdida en el suelo y con el corazón oprimido por la decepción, cuando de pronto una cálida voz llamo su atención.

—Uriko

La joven por pura reacción alzo la mirada al oír su nombre, aunque al ver a quien el había llamado, ella preferiría pasarle de largo, pero aún así, no lo hizo.

—Kenji

Aclamo ella con cierto desgane, mientras una sonrisa forzada aparecía en su entristecido rostro. Frente a ella, el joven Ohgami estaba con el morral al hombro y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, más sin embargo en sus ojos dorados se denotaba una enorme tristeza. Con cierta dificultad Kenji regreso la sonrisa.

—Uriko perdóname, yo no pude atenderte hace unos momentos por que... tenía algo de que ocuparme

—No hay problema Kenji

El joven al ver que ella parecía más tranquila, le dedico una enorme sonrisa para después extender su mano hacia a ella. Uriko le miro desconcertada, jamás había a Kenji sonreír de esa forma, o al menos no desde que salio del trance en que lo tenía Buzusima.

_Se ve tan... ¡lindo!_

Pensó Uriko mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar.

— Dame tu mochila

Pidió Kenji con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro, La joven accedió entonces, para después encaminarse ambos hacia sus casas, la verdad era una suerte que sus hermanos tuviesen una relación más o menos formal, y que fueran prácticamente vecinos.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa en el rostro de Kenji seguía presente, lo que llamaba mucho la atención de la joven Uriko.

— ¿Y a que se debe tanta felicidad?

Pregunto Uriko mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro al joven, quien se volvió hacia a ella sonriente.

—Por nada en especial, es solo que... me da mucho gusto el haberte conocido

—No comprendo

—No es necesario... Uriko, sé que me he comportado muy mal, pero... necesito hablar contigo, aquí y ahora

El joven Kenji se detuvo entonces, por lo que la joven hizo lo mismo. Estaban a dos calles de la suya, frente a un gran parque recreativo. Demasiado solitario para el gusto de los dos.

Uriko no deseaba retomar el tema de la carta, que era seguramente el que Kenji trataría, por lo que su rostro nuevamente se torno entristecido, y bajo la mirada al suelo, al tiempo en que decía con una voz muy tenue.

—¿Y de que deseas hablar?

Kenji dejo de sonreír, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomo el mentón de Uriko entre su mano derecha, para después hacer que ella le mirara a la cara.

—Uriko, yo... sé que ye he lastimado, y no sabes como me siento por ello; Eres mi mejor amiga

—Lo sé —Aclamo ella con cierta desilusión

—Espera un momento, ¿si? Mira Uriko, yo recibí una cartita de amor, que supongo es tuya...bueno mira, la verdad es que... bueno yo no creo poder llevar una relación con una chica.

La voz de Kenji se entrecorto mientras terminaba la frase, al mismo tiempo los ojos de Uriko se abrieron como platos, como si hubiese visto un fantasma en ese preciso momento. Kenji le miro confundido tratando de descifrar lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos, cuando de repente la respuesta le llego de golpe.

—Uriko... no soy gay

Aclamo Kenji totalmente apenado, mientras su rostro se tornaba de color carmesí.

—¿Entonces por qué...?

Espera déjame terminar, Mira Uriko se bien lo que tú sientes por mí, o al menos eso creo, y quisiera decirte que... bueno yo... no dese herirte, ¿comprendes?

—No, no lo entiendo

— Escucha Uriko, por tu bien... y por el mío, no creo que debamos de ser algo más, simplemente no me perdonaría si te volviese a causa algún daño; Tiendes que comprender, YO SOY UN ASESINO

—No, Kenji tú ya no lo eres

Aclamo la joven con una voz tan dulce, que el chico no pudo evitar mirar con gran interés el inocente rostro de la muchacha. Mientras tanto ella tomo el rostros de él entre sus manos, y sin previo aviso acerco su rostro al suyo, para presionar dulcemente sus labios, de momento el no reacciono, no sabía si quiera que hacer, pero tampoco la detuvo.

—Te amo Kenji

Dijo al fin ella, después de separar sus rostros. El la miraba con melancolía, pues sabía que a pesar de que él sentía lo mismo por ella, no podría decirle la verdad y mucho menos aceptarle.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

Aclamo Kenji mientras sus ojos dorados se clavaban en los de ella, y no pudiendo soportar más el dolor que le provocaba el verla tan triste, la brazo con fuerza, tratando de que el momento fuese eterno para ambos.

—Escucha Uriko... tú eres la única por la que mi corazón ha aprendido a sentir, la única que me ha devuelto la alegría a mi vida, y es por eso mismo que no puedo darme el lujo de... tenerte a mi lado

Ella comprendió de inmediato a lo que el joven quería llegar, más no por ello le aceptaba, no quería que terminase su frase, no deseaba detener el momento. Sin saber qué hacer, la joven de largos cabellos castaños se refugió en el pecho de su compañero, como era de esperarse de un luchador como Kenji, su cuerpo aunque delgado y juvenil, estaba por demás muy bien desarrollado, lo que provoco cierto rubor en el rostro de la chica, al tener contacto con los músculos del joven.

—¿Todo bien?

Pidió él mientras acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos de la joven

—No deseo que te vayas, no quiero perderte

Aclamó ella en un sollozo, mientras tanto Kenji sentía que el dolor le quemaba por dentro, no podía perdonarse los horrores del pasado, pero tampoco se perdonaría el ser la causa de las lágrimas de su tan amada Uriko, así que con delicado movimiento la aparto de su cuerpo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le miro fijamente.

Kenji sonrió entonces al tiempo en que Uriko le miraba desconcertada, y con lágrimas en sus enormes ojos.

—Uriko, yo también te amo...

Aclamo él, mientras limpiaba las lagrima del rostro de la joven, quien sonrío al oír la grata noticia. Más sin embargo, el rostro del joven se volvió a tornar rígido, y se aparto delicadamente de la joven, de tal manera que quedara un buen tramo entre los dos.

—Te amo Uriko... pero no puedo permitirme estar a tu lado, se que no me entenderás, y está bien, pero es que yo no soy como todos, fui un asesino y estuve a punto de arrebatarte la vida, y jamás me lo voy a perdonar

La joven comprendió al fin, más de a fuerzas que queriendo, y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, para después arrebatar de un momento a otro su mochila del hombro de Kenji, quien permaneció estático y sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Está bien Kenji, no tienes que fingir ser una roca —Aclamo ella sonriente, mientras colocaba su mochila en su espalda. Mientras tanto Kenji no dijo nada, siguió tan rígido como antes.

— Kenji Kun

Aclamo ella mientras apretaba las mejillas del joven, quien parecía un poco molesto por la acción. Pero Uriko seguía apretándoles las mejillas a Kenji.

—OK, está bien, ¡ya Basta!... ¡Uriko ya!

Grito Kenji al tiempo en que tomaba con fuerza las manos de Uriko evitando que le jalase más las mejillas. Entonces ella le miro como asustada, y con la cabeza agachada.

—Lo...siento, Kenji Kun

—No, no, tranquila...

Pidió Kenji mientras le tomaba por los hombros, si había algo que le dejaba sin defensa alguna, eran las lágrimas de Uriko, entonces el trato de calmarle, pero ella se alejaba paso a paso de él, hasta que repentinamente, la joven zoantropo gato se abalanzo contra el joven airándolo al suelo, con ella encima suyo.

— ¡Caíste Kenji Kun!...Miau

Aclamo la joven al tiempo en que el chico le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, para después ponerla debajo de él y hacerle cosquillas. Todo estaba bien de nuevo, y de hecho parecía estar mejorando.

_Es cierto que él no quiere nada conmigo por ahora, pero no me daré por vencida, quien sabe, tal vez algún día pueda convencerle, pero por ahora... esto es más que suficiente _

Pensó la joven mientras dejaba llevarse por las risas y la alegría del momento; Esta vez el no cedería, pero ella tampoco, estaba más que convencida de que lo que sentía por Kenji sería algún día más que solo una amistad, algún día.

Pero por el momento, el sentía y afirmaba algo que lo hacía sentir peor que mal.

_Uriko, en verdad perdóname pero no puedo amarte, como tu lo haces_


End file.
